Wedding Nightmare
by LadyKatt
Summary: Ichigo is going to meet Rukia his girlfriend and gets unsettling news. He goes to a club a runs in to Grimmjow there. OOC Slight IchiRuki, RukiRen, main GrimIchi
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki a male of nineteen years old, standing at five foot nine with orange spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes was walking up the stairs to his girlfriend/fiancée's apartment. Rukia Kuchiki called him and told him to come over right away. she said even though it was bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding she had something to tell him that it just could not wait. So Ichigo rushed over to see what it was that she wanted.

when Ichigo arrived at Rukia's door he took a deep breath and knocked. He waited a few seconds before hearing footsteps approaching the door and behind it was Rukia a small female standing at five foot nothing with short black hair and violet eyes.

"Hey Ichi I am so glad you could come over. Please come in I don't want to tell you out here."

"Sure thing Rukia." Ichigo answered her and stepped inside Rukia's apartment. It was well decorated with a nice cough in dark blue and coffee table in front of it was a small tv. The walls are painted light blue and were decorated with pictures of her family and friends. Ichigo walked over to the cough and sat down.

"Did you want anything to drink Ichi?" Rukia asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks, What is it you want to talk about Rukia?"

"Well Ichi, I think that I need to be honest with you and tell you that I can't go though with the wedding tomorrow after all."

"What why I don't understand we have wanted to do this for weeks. Just the other day you told me that you're exited and couldn't wait to spend the rest of your life with me. What happened to change that. Did I do something to upset you in someway?" Ichi asked shock at what he had been told by Rukia.

"No you didn't do anything wrong Ichi. It's just that I have lied to you about something this whole time and I can't go through the wedding and I don't think you will want to either when I am through telling you this." She answered him.

"OK what is it that you have kept from me and we will see if it's as bad as you claim it to be."

She took and deep breath and said " Ichi I have cheated on you with Renji for the past two years and I am still in love with him. I didn't mean for it to end up like this but I couldn't stop after we started and I was not sure how to tell you about it."

"You are cheating on me. With Renji your ex-boyfriend for the last two years do I have that right?" He asked after her explanation.

"Yes Ichi I am so sorry I didn't want to hurt you but. I don't know but I am sorry." She said

"I can't belive this how could you do this to me. I loved you Rukia I thought you loved me too. I guess not. Well you were right we are not going to be getting married tomorrow or at all for that matter. I don't want to see you again after this Rukia but I do hope that you are happy and I want the ring back as well." Ichigo stated.

Rukia reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the engagement ring that had been there the in tier time and gave it back to Ichigo.

"Thank you and goodbye Rukia." He said as he walked out her door and out of the building.

Ichigo didn't feel like going home and telling his family that there would not be any ceremony tomorrow so instead he walked down the street until he came to a club.

Ichigo went up to the bar and ordered he a rum and coke as soon as he was in the door. The music in the place was loud and the base really rattled the glasses on the shelves behind the bar. Ichigo took his drink and walked to the tables in the back. Just as Ichigo was sitting down he saw an old classmate/rival of his Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Grimmjow was six-foot two with electric blue hair and cyan eyes. Ichigo wanted to ignore Grimmjow but it seemed that Grimmjow had other Ideas.

* * *

**Grimm's POV**

I was sitting in my usual spot at the local club when I saw Ichigo Kurosaki walking past my table looking upset and in need of a good friend. Which I was welling to be if he let me.

"Hey strawberry whats got you looking so sour tonight? The old ball and chain already weighing you down?" I joked

"Dont call me strawberry! You know my name means one who protects, and no the old ball and chain is not weighing me down as I have just been dumped or maybe I should said ditched at the altar by my girlfriend." He answered me

"Aww sorry to hear that strawberry why don't you sit down and tell me about what happened and I will see if I can cheer you up." I say to him. Now's my chance to prove to Ichigo that I could be a good friend and maybe more. See what he doesn't now is that I have liked him since senior year in high school but he was going out with that Rukia chick and I did not stand a chance.

"Sure why the hell not Grimm what have I got to lose talking to you about my problems. So Rukia my girlfriend well my ex-girlfriend called me and said she need to talk to me so I go over and she said that she was cheating on me with her ex and was still in love with him. So I told her that we were through and to give me the ring back I walked out and ended up here with you." He said with a look of sadness on his face.

"Well you know what you go to do right drink until even the cow is ready to go home." I say and pass him my drink seeing as his was gone already. "Hey I'll go and acquire a few more rounds of the good stuff wait right here."

I walked over to the bar and asked the bar tender to keep the drinks coming to my table and to keep my tab open. I look back and I see Ichi is still there and finished with my drink as well. I grab our drinks and head back over to him.

* * *

Hours later Ichi is so drunk that he can't walk straight anymore. I decide to be the nice guy and take him home.

"Ichi were the hell do you live?" I ask but Ichi is passed out and so I take him back to my place so he can sleep off his drunken stupor. I walk back to my apartment which is two blocks away from the club. I walk up three flights of stairs to get to my place I live on the sixth floor but the elevator stopped working on the third of some reason. I walk into my place that I have left the paint white and decorated with a light blue love set and glass table in my living room and kitchen. I half drag and half carry Ichi to my bedroom. It has a king size bed covered with light and dark blue sheets and white pillows. I take off his shoes and pants leaving him in his boxers, socks and t-shirt. I pull the sheets back and place him down and cover him back up. I get ready for bed myself which is nothing more than a pair of boxers and crawl into bed on the other side and fall asleep.

* * *

**Ichi's POV**

I woke up the next morning with sun shining in my eyes, I roll over only to find an object blocking my way. I crack open one eye to find Grimmjow there sleeping.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong fire!" Grimmjow yells

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!"

"Your bed this is my bed" Grimmjow answers. With that reply I begin to look at my surroundings to find that this was not my bed, room, or apartment for that matter.

"Ok what the hell happened last night where am I and how did I get here." I asked Grimmjow

"Well you were at the club and got drunk so I was going to take you home but you were passed out so I brought you to my place so you could sleep." Grimmjow states matter of faculty.

"Oh ok sorry for the scream I wasn't expecting you to be in bed with me."

"It's ok Ichi I forgive you, but you may want to get up. Its noon and you still have to call your family and friends to tell them that there will be no wedding today."

"Oh shit your right thanks so much for your help Grimm." I tell him as I am getting up. I walk out his bedroom door and look for his phone as i notice that mine is dead. I find it on the wall next to the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Grimm is it ok to use your phone mine is dead and I need to make though calls." I yell back to him.

"Sure"

I pick up his phone and call my father.

"Hello Kurosaki residence Karen speaking." My sister answered the phone

"Hey Karen how are you today is goat face around I really need to speak to him." I say

"Sure Ichi-nii. Hey Goat Face Ichi-nii is on the phone and wants to talk to you. He's coming Ichi-nii."

"Thanks Karen."

"OHHH ICHIGO MY SON HOW ARE YOU ON THIS LOVELY DAY."

"Shut up old man I am calling to tell you that the wedding is off Rukia left me for someone else."

"WHAT OH MISAKI WHAT SHALL WE DO ARE SON WAS LEFT AT THE ALTER..."

"What happened Ichi-nii?" Karen asked me after she knocked out our father.

"It's a long story and I don't want to say over the phone but could you and Yuzu let the guest know that the wedding is off for me please."

"Sure Ichi-nii"

"Thanks I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and made the calls to my friends Chad and Tatsuki and they went the same way as my family. After I was through calling everyone I told Grimmjow I was leaving and that I was thankful for what hi did the night before.

"Wait Ichi before you leave I just wanted to let you know that you're welcome and that I love you and wanted to know if you would like to go out with me sometime?" Grimmjow asked me

"Sure why not where did you have in mind and when?"

"How about next Saturday at Hallow?"

"Sure what time?" I ask

"Seven and I will meet you there that way you can leave at anytime you like."

"Ok sounds great see you there."

* * *

**AN: So this is my first story here please be gentle. Some constructive reviews would be wonderful. Oh Yea I OWN NOTHING I MAKE NO MONEY DONIG THIS ITS FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT ****  
**


	2. First Date

So that following Saturday Ichigo dressed in a pair of black pants and white button up shirt was standing in front of the restaurant Hollow waiting for Grimmjow to show up. Hollow was a new up and coming place located downtown in the shopping district. The building was two stories tall with white brick walls and large glass window. The entrance two the place were two large red stain glass doors. Ichigo arrived a little before seven but did not have to wait long on Grimmjow as soon as the clock chimed seven he could see Grimmjow walking down the street to meet him. Grimmjow was dressed the same only he ware a black button up shirt.

"Hey Ichi, glad to see you made it here." Grimmjow greeted Ichigo when he was close enough to be heard.

"Yea the place was easy to find though I don't now how we will be able to get a table as this place is so busy all the time and I heard that people have to make reservations months in advance." Ichigo replied.

"Don't worry I know the owner of the place he's a good relative of mine." Grimmjow explained to a disbelieving Ichigo.

"Well ok then shall we go inside it's kind of windy out here tonight."

"Sure let's go."

When the pair walked into the restaurant it was well-lit with bright lights coming down from the ceiling and brightly painted walls helped to show the light around the room. The walls were painted in a light blue and bright red colors and the bottom floor was a huge open floor plan with only little place section off for the staff to have areas for drinks and food to be ordered and brought out to the tables. The top floor was a balcony space was well as a privet dinning area for guess that had large parties. They walked up to the hostess.

"Excuse me miss but I would like a table for two please." Grimmjow told the woman

"I am sorry but we are full and unless you have a reservation with the establishment then I am unable to accommodate your request this evening sir." the young woman said.

"See Grimm I told you that we would need reservations to get in here." Ichigo said.

"Well you see miss my friend and I was told by the owner that we could come at anytime and would be able to get a set in here" Grimmjow told the girl.

"I am not inclined to believe you sir everyone tells the staff that." She answered Grimmjow

"Grimm we can just go somewhere else it's not that important to me where we eat at." Ichigo said trying to leave

"No Ichi we are eating here tonight, Miss if you would call your owner down here we could get this all straightened out." Grimmjow says

"I will see if he is available to see you" The woman answered

The young woman walked off to one of the sectioned off spaces and was gone only a few moments before she returned with an older man in his late thirtys with brown hair and glasses on his face.

"Why if it isn't my nephew Grimmjow, What are you doing here." The man asked

"Well Uncle Aizen my friend and I came to get a meal here at your establishment." Grimmjow answered his uncle.

"Sure Susan show my nephew and his friend to a table please."

"Yes sir Mr. Aizen"

Susan the hostess took Grimmjow and Ichigo to a table that was in the back of the dinning room next to one of the large windows that look out over the busy street.

"Here you two are the server should be with you in a few minutes if you have any questions be sure to ask any staff member in the building." She handed them there menus and walked away.

"Man Grimm I thought that you were kidding about knowing the owner of this place. Man this all looks so good I don't know what to get, what about you Grimm what do you think you will have." Ichigo inquired.

"Hum I don't know maybe the special that looks good with a coke."

"OK I think I will do that too and a nice side salad with ranch dressing." Ichigo agreed

When the server came to take their orders Grimmjow told him what they both wanted for dinner. The server left to put in there orders for them.

"So what do we do now while the food is cooking?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we could play twenty questions if you like."

"Cool, I'll go first then. Um whats your favorite color." Ichigo asked

"Blue. whats yours?"

"Orange. Um Favorite food?"

"Uhm steak and potatoes. Whats yours?"

"Um well don't laugh ok but its strawberries and whipped cream."

"HAHAHA that's so funny the berry likes to eat berries. isn't that a form of self-mutilation you know since you're a berry and all."

"NO! It's not I am a person not a fruit. So what do you like to do on your days off?"

"Well I like to go clubbing and watch action films. What do you do for your job?" Grimmjow answered

"Well I am working with my father for now till I am done with school. What do you do anyway Grimm?"

"Well I am working with my friends down at their shop fixing cars. What is your favorite number?"

"Um it's fifteen. Oh look here comes dinner." Ichigo said as the server came back to the table with the food and drinks.

* * *

After Grimmjow and Ichigo finished their dinner they left the restaurant and walked down the street.

"Would you like to go anywhere else tonight Ichigo?"

"Sure how about we go see the new action film out in theaters now?"

"Sure I think the closes place to go is a block from here shall we walk their?" Grimmjow asked.

"Cool let's go."

Grimmjow and Ichigo head off down the road the get to the nearest theater to see what they were showing. The two walked up to the ticket counter and bought tickets for the next showing of Iron Man 3 ( No I have not see this movie yet as it only just came out so no spoilers sorry.) Seeing as they just had dinner they decided on not getting any drinks or snacks. They walked into the room and walked all the way to the back of the theater and choose seats that were in the middle of the row.

"Man this place is packed I am surprised that we were able to get tickets to see this. I hope that it is as good as the first two or that will be ten bucks down the drain." Ichigo commented

"Yea but lets wait and see how it turns out ok Ichi, and if it really sucks I'll give you ten bucks ok?"

"Your on Grimm."

After the movie was over Ichigo looked at his watch and saw that it was close to midnight.

"Hey Grimm I had lots of fun tonight but I have to work in the morning and my father hates for me to be late so I have to go home now."

"Sure Ichi I am glad that you had fun and can we do this again some time soon,please."

"I'll think about it but I really need to run see you later Grimm" Ichigo said as he ran off down the street.

* * *

**Ok so here is the second chapter sorry that it took so long to come out I had a major writer's block. **

**disclaimer: I own nothing I do this just for my enjoyment. **

**Please review and no flamers **


	3. AN

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

LadyKatt


End file.
